


A Star Studded Proposal

by Campdpi



Series: A Demon, His Angel and His Daughter [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Explicit Language, Family Growth - Freeform, Fluff, It all works out though, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Original Character - Freeform, Proposal Plotting, Star Creating, angst in chapter 2, lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Campdpi/pseuds/Campdpi
Summary: Crowley wants to do a grand proposal for Aziraphale, but isn’t sure how to make it incredible. He gets his daughter involved and together they try to create the best proposal ever!This takes place after the story “A Demon’s Daughter and His Angel”.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale & OC, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & OC
Series: A Demon, His Angel and His Daughter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078889
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Let the plotting begin

It’s was just like any other beautiful day in the Mayfair area. The sun was shining, the sky was a rich color of blue, with no clouds in sight. Well-to-do shoppers were making extreme purchases without even a worry of the price tag. It was, well, just a normal day on Earth. Except for one tiny thing, there was a human shaped being pacing his flat while his half demon daughter watched on.

“Your gonna create a divot in the concrete if you don’t stop pacing,” Sam sighed for 10th time since she had shown up at her dad’s flat 20 minutes ago. He had sent her a ‘9-1-1 emergency’ text at 7:00am. Sam, who had panicked, had Merlin transport her inside his flat ready for a possible fight, to find him...pacing. So far she had no inkling to what was going on, but damn if it was too early for this shit without some caffeine in her system. 

Snapping her fingers she procured two hot coffees, black as sin. Just the way her and Crowley took it. The smell alone was enough to relax her body and the taste made her moan slightly in appreciation.

“Let‘a try this again... ahem... Anthony J. Crowley, what’s got your lacy panties in a twist?”

That seemed to break Crowley out of his thoughts as he stopped and turned to cuss her out, only to be offered a steaming cup of coffee, with a small smile. His corporation slumped forward a bit as he took a deep breath and accepted the coffee from his daughter’s hands.

Taking a sip he too moaned, enjoying the bitter flavor dance on his tongue. “How do you know my knickers are lacy, I could be going commando for all you know.” He chuckled as Sam dramatically shuddered. “Thank you for that image, it is now burned into brain for all eternity.” 

Crowley snorted at the sarcasm that dripped from his daughter’s comment. He truly had taught her well. 

“Final time...what’s going on? What has got you so nervous you texted me at 7 in the damn morning. I need my beauty sleep you know.”

“Honey, your gorgeous even if you’ve been up 72 hours straight...that 73rd hour however, you need that sleep stat.”

“Wooooow, I come here out of the concern and love I have for my favorite dad and you are giving me shit.” Sam arched an eyebrow and took another sip of her coffee. “I think you’re stalling. Spit it out before I snap myself back to my flat.”

Crowley sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked at this daughter with his golden serpentine eyes, nerves coming through. “Everything is going so well with Aziraphale. I love him, you know that, he’s means so bloody much to me. I know it’s only been a few months of officially dating, but I’m going to pop the question. Marry him, the human way.”

“Holy Shit! Dad that’s fantastic news! Also, let’s be honest. You two have been dating for-like-ever, you just never said it out loud,” Sam smirked and winked at her dad. “But, what’s got you so nervous? You know father is going to say yes.”

Crowley smiled gently at his daughter. He loved that she considered his angel her father and that the angel had taken her under his wing (pun intended) as his daughter. The two still had incredibly heated debates over the Harry Potter series. Sam almost always playing devils advocate just to get a rise out of Aziraphale. It was bloody fun to watch, and one of the few times he would indulge in a little popcorn. 

“I just...want to do something grand! He deserves to have someone make a fuss over him and I want to be the one to do that. Make it a memory that transcends time.” 

“Yeeeeaah, okay. Nothing like self imposed stress to cause copious amounts of anxiety. Dad, come on. You don’t need something grand or crazy and you make a fuss over him almost every damn day! No matter how you do the proposal, Aziraphale is going to love it. That angel is head over heels for you.” Sam reached out and patted her dad’s knee. “Now, if you need my help in creating the perfect proposal scheme in the history of Earth...count me in.”

“Thank you honey, I knew I could count on you.”

“Always dad, I got your back.”

They clinked there coffee cups and slouched back in their chairs. 

“Did you have a time frame you wanted to do this? Is there anything you want apart of the proposal 100%?”

Crowley took a long sip of his coffee, then looked down at the dark liquid, swirling it around the cup. 

“There’s a meteor shower in a month, on the 14th of January. I was thinking of maybe...creating a new star and naming it after him.”

Sam looked quite startled at her dad. He had mentioned maybe three times in her 157 years of age that he had helped create beautiful stars before his fall. It was such a touchy subject and brought pain in her dad that Sam always tried to avoid. 

“You can...still do that...even after everything?” Sam questioned cautiously. 

“Yeah kid, I actually made one the day you were born. It’s that one star I used to point out on your birthday when you were young, a red dwarf I think the humans call it.” Crowley rubbed the back of his neck self consciously looking at his daughter as she digested this new information.

“You made me a star? That’s... incredibly amazing...I just wished you’d told me sooner! I would’ve appreciated that damn star a lot more. That’s just mental!” Sam let a whoosh out of her mouth. She planned on getting a telescope asap. To see her star, as close as possible...without actually heading into space.

“Okay, so making a star. I think that’s as grand as you can get dad. But we could add something a little extra, a romantic picnic perhaps? Is there a place that father truly enjoys? I remember him talking about a vacation you and he went on recently to the shoreline and really enjoyed. Perhaps a picnic on the shoreline in the South Downs?”

Sam drummed her fingers against her cheek as she considered different possibilities to kick this celebration up a notch.

Crowley took another sip of his coffee absentmindedly petting a... cat?! He looked down in his lap and sure enough, there was Merlin. Sam’s unique black cat that, as Crowley had gotten to know him, was a little more special than he seemed and very attached to his daughter. “Oi, how the bloody hell did he get here? Did you just miracle him here?”

Sam snapped out of her thoughts and noticed her cat relaxing in her fathers lap, purring like a motor. “Nah, Merlin comes and goes wherever he feels like. Actually, that’s how I got here so fast! I don’t ask questions, just enjoy he’s awesomeness.” She smiled and reached her hand out so Merlin could sniff it. He looked at her and meowed before jumping off Crowley’s lap and running into the kitchen. “Oh shit. I haven’t fed him yet, that’s why he showed back up, poor guy.” With that Sam snapped up some cat food and brought it into the kitchen. She chuckled coming back into the living room. “I swear, he can make himself at home anywhere.” 

Sam stopped on the way to the chair in thought. Crowley tilted his watching her think, almost seeing smoke come out of her ears. “Got a thought Sammy?”

Startled back to the present, Sam grinned widely at her dad. “How attached to this place are you?”

“Not so much, it’s just a flat. Why? What are you plotting kid?”

“I think I know how we can kick this proposal up about 1000%. But it’s gonna take time and leg work and you need to trust me.”

“I trust you kid. Tell me this epic plan, I can’t wait to hear it.”


	2. Distracting an Angel and Unintentional Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Crowley keep Aziraphale busy as they work on their proposal plan. Crowley says something to Sam that hurts her and the father’s make it right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies this chapter took a while, with the holidays I was busy and hurting as it was the first one without my fiancé who past away in July. Finally felt up to writing this chapter, I hope you like it. It’s a bit angst, but I’ll make up for it in chapter 3. The M rating comes in with language.

Over the next few weeks Crowley and Sam focused on creating the most amazing proposal for Aziraphale. The only days they both stopped planning were to celebrate Christmas Eve, Christmas and New Year’s Day as a family. Besides those holidays, they agreed to take turns keeping the angel busy while the other would continue with organizing the necessary details to complete their mission. 

Sam would take Aziraphale out to try some treats only available during the winter time and then they’d discuss the newest series they were reading together (this time was Lord of the Rings). Crowley took Aziraphale out to different celebrations being held throughout London. The angel had squealed and wiggled in delight when Crowley had shown him two tickets to a showing of the Nutcracker. He had also procured special tickets to a six course meal the Ritz was holding with British Holiday Fares of old. Aziraphale’s moans that night had turned the entire room’s atmosphere into that of lust and love. 

After the holidays Sam had Aziraphale visit her flat where they attempted to make pfeffernusse, a German spice cookie. Aziraphale had mentioned multiple times he missed partaking in the fare since his last visit to Germany, almost 200 years ago. While the flavor wasn’t precise, they decided to add “baking adventures” to their social time together and started to make a list of different culinary delights to try and make. 

Crowley then took his angel on a mini vacation to Tadfield. There they spent two days visiting the Them and Dog, Anathema and Newt. Shadwell and Madame Tracy made a surprise visit on the second day, everyone enjoying a belated holiday celebration with lots of food, fun, and laughter. After many promises by both Crowley and Aziraphale to bring Sam with them next time, the two headed back to Soho, where the demon dropped his angel off at home.

“You could come in dear, have a bit of nightcap with me,” Aziraphale brushed his hand across Crowley’s cheek and lightly kissed his lips. 

“Ngk,” Crowley sputtered out. He was supposed to meet Sam to go over finalizing details...the proposal was in two days! But his angel’s lips were so warm and tasted like cinnamon. Crowley could get lost in that flavor and warmth. With a little sigh the demon kissed Aziraphale’s neck before drawing back to look into his blue eyes. 

“You head in angel, I just need to make a quick call to Sam. I told her I’d let her know when we got back, and then I’m all yours.” Fingers trailed down Aziraphale’s neck causing his to close his eyes, shudder and moan slightly.

“Of course love. Tell our daughter I say hello and I look forward to our next culinary adventure the 20th. I believe we are attempting to make our own sushi, how delightful!”

“Will do Angel, now get those drinks fixed up and I’ll be there before you know it.”

“That sounds tickety boo dear. I’ll see you in a jiff.” 

With one last lingering kiss Aziraphale hopped out of the car and headed into the bookshop. Crowley hit his head against the steering wheel slightly. His daughter might not be to happy with him. They still had quite a bit of work to do, he hoped Sam would understand.

Hitting her speed dial he waited for her to pick up. “Hey dad! Did you guys have fun? Are you on your way? You will not believe how great things are coming along!”

Crowley winced slightly (not in guilt, demons didn’t do guilt) putting his head in his hand waiting for a moment to be able to speak. “Yeah kid, we’re back in Soho. Had a great time in Tadfield, everyone is dying to meet you....” he paused for a moment and took a deep breath. 

“Listen, I know I said I’d be there tonight, but there’s been a change on plans.” Before he could get another word in edgewise Sam chuckled. “Aziraphale got flirty didn’t he? Oh boy dad, you are whipped,” a cackle hit Crowley’s ears casing him to pout just slightly. 

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up kid. At least I’m not a 150 year old virgin. I’m getting some on the regular.” Crowley immediately winced at his comments He could tell that being romantically alone hit his daughter harder than she admitted. She never took on human lovers, they just weren’t enough. According to her, they “felt wrong”. 

The silence on the other side was deafening, but before Crowley could apologize, he heard an empty, jaded laugh come through. “Yep, forever virgin demon here. Ironic and hilarious for all. Destined to be alone for eternity. Go to your angel and I’ll finish up here.” Before Crowley could apologize, Sam had hung up. 

“Fuck. Way to make your daughter feel like crap, asshole.” Crowley’s heart sunk into his stomach. There were times he hated his impulsive behavior and comments. This one definitely took the cake. Going into the bookshop, but no longer in the mood, he sprawled out on the sofa. He sat there wishing he could redo the last 10 minutes of his life. 

“It seems I’m out of the good wine love, but I do have a delicious scotch we could...oh dear, what’s wrong love? Is Samantha alright?! Do we need to leave to go to her?” 

Aziraphale was already putting the scotch down and heading to the door. When Aziraphale noticed Crowley hadn’t moved, he came back and waited for an explanation. 

“I screwed up angel, big time. Hurt Sammy’s feelings. What kind of father jokes to his daughter that she’s not having sex, like what the fuck is wrong with me?!” Crowley sprung up from the sofa and began pacing. Aziraphale watched Crowley pace back and forth. 

“Dear, we should go to her. That way you can apologize to her directly. We could bring over some pastries from that bakery we just found together. She’d love that.” Aziraphale grabbed his demons arm to stop his pacing. Aziraphale felt Crowley tense up completely. Instead of letting go, he hugged his demon so his chest covered Crowley’s back. 

“Come now dear, we’ll go to her apartment. Have a drink and a chat, tell her you are sorry. That’s what good parents do after all.” 

Aziraphale felt a hand clasp over one of his as Crowley’s corporation began to relax. “Yeah okay, why don’t I try giving her a call see if she can miracle herself here.”

“Nonsense, we will surprise her and miracle ourselves to her flat.”

“We can’t, she’s not there.”

“Oh, well...we can just miracle ourselves to her then, wherever she is,” Aziraphale smiled brightly at Crowley. 

“We can’t do that either....cause... she’s doing something for her job,” Crowley said quickly hoping it sounded plausible.

“Alright then,”Aziraphale said with slight aloofness, knowing Crowley had just lied to him. “Give her a call and invite her over, I’ll order the pastries to be delivered.”

Crowley sighed, running a hand through his hair. He was hurting everyone he loved tonight. Sighing, he pressed Sam’s name and put the mobile up to his ear. After two rings it went to her voicemail. Trying again, he got the same result. After attempting three more times, it was obvious she was avoiding his calls. Holding is head in his hands, shook his head and tried to hold back his tears and failing.

“Pastries are ordered...is she on her wa....” Aziraphale stopped as he saw Crowley crying silently on the sofa. “I’m sorry I lied before Angel. I’m sorry I can’t seem to stop hurting the people I love tonight.”

Feeling himself soften, Aziraphale went over and hugged Crowley, kissing the top of his head. “I forgive you dear, thank you for apologizing. We all have those moments, don’t be so hard on yourself. Why don’t I try Sam on the new mobile you got me? See if I can get anywhere with her.”

Crowley nodded and Aziraphale got up and headed over to his desk. He opened the top drawer and retrieved his mobile, pressing the button Sam showed his to call her.

It rung twice before hearing Sam irritatedly answer with, “What?” 

“Hello my darling girl, it’s Aziraphale. How are you?”

“Oh, uh, you know. Okay, I guess. Is there something you need, I’m in the middle of something.”’

“Ah, well, I have been talking with your dad.”

“Then you know I really want to be left alone right now, soooo....”

“Wait!” Aziraphale yelled before Sam could hang up. “I would really like for you to come over. I just ordered some delicious lemon pastries from the new bakery down the street. I also have some peppermint tea or if you want something stronger I have a lovely bottle scotch. Please dear, I’m worried about you. We can just eat and drink if your want or we can talk about what has happened and how you feel.”

Silence over the phone made Aziraphale wonder if she had hung up. Then a small sigh came over the speaker. “Give me twenty minutes, I’m finishing something up. I’ll have Merlin get me there so it’s not an extra two hour drive.” 

“Splendid my dear. See you then.”

Heading back over to Crowley, he kissed him lightly on the lips, tasting the saltiness of his tears. “She will be here darling, in about 20 minutes. So you should think about what you want to say to her. That way you do not fumble your apology.”

Crowley gapped at Aziraphale for a moment. “Demons don’t fumble with their words, we are quite eloquent, thank you very much.”

“Oh yes. That is why every time I compliment you, you get all snakey and hissy.” Aziraphale smirked at Crowley with one eyebrow raised, almost in challenge to see if his demon would try to rebuke him.

Crowley looked at his angel incredulous for a moment, only to be distracted by knocking at the door. He got up and smirked back at his angel with a low chuckle. “You really are a little bit of a bastard.”

“It’s why you love me darling,” Aziraphale beamed at him. Crowley kept chuckling, sauntering to the door. He grabbed the bag from the delivery man, miracling some money then quickly slammed the door before the delivery guy could say anything about the small tip.

“Pastries are here angel. Should probably grab some plates and cups before our kid gets here.”

“Will do darling. It also looks like a little visitor has decided to come as well. I think I’ll grab some tuna for him.”

Crowley rolled his eyes already knowing a little black cat would be curled up somewhere in the back room. Merlin seemed to know where and when his mistress would need him and somehow transport himself there. Merlin had done this multiple times over the last six months and it still surprised both the demon and angel at how loyal the feline was. 

Sure enough as Crowley entered the back room, Merlin was stretched out across the whole sofa, flicking his tail agitatedly and glaring at Crowley. “Oi! Move you little rascal that’s my seat.” The demon attempted to shoo the feline gently away, but as soon as his hand got too close he felt tiny knife like nails scratch his corporations hand. “Ouch! You wee devil! I outta...” 

“Crowley leave the poor thing alone! He’s keeping the couch seat warmed for Sam. Here you go little dear. A tiny bit of tuna for you.” Aziraphale placed a saucer of tuna in front of the feline and scratched his ear. The tiny cat cooed in thanks and began to eat. “Why don’t we sit on the opposite sofa love, our old lounger. Sam should be here soon.”

As if on cue, the little cat stopped eating and stared off into the distance. The smell of ozone and a haze filled the room. A figure dressed completely in black athletic wear walked through the haze and stood in the middle. She was wearing something quite casual, not normal attire for Sam, who was know for her modern and fashionable clothes. Tonight she was in leggings, black Converse sneakers with a very large hooded sweatshirt. The hood was up over her head so only her nose and mouth were visible. A tactic, Crowley recognized, to conceal her eyes and therefore hide her emotions. 

A chirp had the hooded figure turning her back to her fathers. Sam knelt beside Merlin and scratched behind his ears. “Hey buddy, how are you handsome boy?” A quiet meow was his answer to her questions, as she settled down into the sofa Merlin had been occupying. He curled up in her lap, tail flicking back and forth as he continued to glare directly at Crowley.

“I’m so glad you came, dear girl. Your dad and I wanted to talk to you. Clear the air as the humans say,” Aziraphale tried to start the conversation feeling the air tinged with anger and sulphur. Signs of a very angry demon attempting to keep their emotions locked down. 

“I was told there would be lemon pastry and alcohol, so I’m here. Can’t stay long, things to do. I’m sure you understand.” Sam had never sounded this cold to either of her fathers and it bothered Crowley more than he wanted to admit to himself. 

“Sweetie. I just want to say, I am incredibly fucking sorry for what I said. It was uncalled for and something I should’ve never thrown in your face. I cannot express how much I regret not thinking before making a comment that hurtful to you. I love you kid and my heart breaks knowing I hurt you to the point you’ve shut yourself down and hidden you eyes in an attempt to protect yourself. You should not have to do that with me, ever. I fucked up kid. Major league fucked up. Can you ever forgive me?” 

By the time Crowley had finished, he was silently crying as was Aziraphale. He finally had a family, a complete family. He didn’t want it broken because of hurtful words. 

“Darling girl. We love you more than anything. And well, you know your father was my first. I waited six thousand years to be with the being I loved. And while I hope you will not have to wait that long, I believe there is a being out there who is meant to be your better half in every way.”

“You’re an angel, father. Being a six thousand year old virgin makes sense. I’m half demon. I should be tempting humans into having sex and enjoying it.”

Aziraphale twiddled his thumbs and looked down, blushing slightly. “Actually, it is quite rare to have a virgin angel. My kind tended to find their other half and mingle essences, soul mingling if you will. Some angels even had sex with humans, just to see what the fuss was about. There were rumors of a couple of nephilim being born throughout the centuries. I was seen as the outsider angel and no one wanted me, which was okay...I did not want them either!” 

Aziraphale held his head up just a little higher, almost in defiance. 

“...There was never a human you, took a chance with?” Sam quietly asked the question, head still lowered eyes covered. Her fathers could hear the slight sadness seeping into the coldness of her voice. 

“There was one I considered, many years ago. I was very lonely. Your dad had been missing for quite some time. I wanted friendship and companionship. My very good friend Oscar Wilde attempted to kiss me once. It was the tiniest brush of our lips, but it felt wrong...instantly. Human energies were never quite right for me. I let Oscar down gently and we remained friends, until he died.” 

They all were quiet for a moment. Crowley rubbing Aziraphale’s back, kissing the top of his head. The angel had confessed about Oscar when Crowley first came back from raising Sam. The poor man had suffered greatly and the angel had felt very guilty for not being able to intervene.

“I’m sorry you went through that father. It’s...hard letting a friend down like that only to have them die far to soon.” 

Both beings looked at the younger girl in shock. 

“You’ve experienced something like that kid?” 

“Not quite like that, but...yeah, it was similar.”

Both her dads looked silently at their daughter, wanting her to explain, but not wanting to force it. Thinking perhaps a tiny bit of liquid courage might help, Crowley poured his daughter a bit of scotch and handed it to her. She accepted the glass with a small thank you, and downed the entirety of its contents.

The movement made the hood fall back, showing her eyes as swollen and puffy, sadness and hurt haunting them. Unable to hold back Crowley pulled his daughter in for a hug, Aziraphale joining in seconds later. They held her, Aziraphale projecting calm and love over the two beings he cared for most.

They heard a shuddering breath before a voice quietly spoke. “His name was Nathaniel. An up and coming artist in the states. It was 1985 and we had met in New York. I was working with collectors at MOMA, they had just reopened after a huge refurbishment. I found Nathaniel’s art and it was stunning.

“I invited him to talk business at a restaurant. We talked for hours and we enjoyed each other’s company. As we became closer, we tried to make things romantic. It didn’t feel right and even he agreed there was something missing. We stayed close friends. A few months afterwards he collapsed at an art gallery he was hosting. Cancer, fucking cancer. He did the treatments, but got sicker and he eventually died from complications. Broke my heart to see him fight so freaking hard, only to pass away! Like, what was the fucking point!? I was in the room with him when he couldn’t fight anymore...have you ever felt that? A soul leave the body after it had been through so fucking much? My body ached with the weight of it. It took me two hours to leave his side after he was gone. I kept thinking maybe I could DO something, reverse what happened. But even with my otherworldly gifts, death is one we can’t overcome...Azrael is a real dick sometimes.”

Crowley couldn’t help but chuckle at her last comment. “Yeah kid, Azrael can be a bit of a dick, but he’s also got a hard job. Lots of humans try to make deals with him, beg him to stay longer and he cannot be swayed by even the most emotional of pleas. He’s a good angel, just been through a lot these past six thousand years.”

Sam tilted her head on Aziraphale’s shoulder and tentatively reached out for Crowley’s hand, which he readily accepted.

“How come you never told me this kid?” 

She stayed silent for a second, processing thoughts while she was beyond emotionally drained. Aziraphale began to gentle stroke her hair, reminding her that her fathers were there for her.

“I had tried to find you after it happened, but when you attempted to stay off the radar with Hell, that meant I couldn’t find you too. By the time I could feel you again and reached out, the antiChrist had been born and the little conversation we had was...abrupt and obvious you didn’t really want me around.”

Aziraphale looked over at Crowley. He could see the anguish and guilt in the demons eyes, blaming himself for not being available for Sam when she had really needed him. But how could he have been? The angel sighed and stopped stroking his daughter’s hair to cup Crowley’s cheek.

“You were protecting her my darling. If Heaven or Hell had ever found out about Sam...well, I truly shudder to think what either side could have done. With the Apocalypse eminent, you did what you felt was the right thing to do. And my dear, it was the absolute right choice.”

Crowley turned his head into Aziraphale’s hand, leaning towards the his angel while embracing his daughter. It began to dawn on him and the angel that she must’ve experienced quite a lot of heartbreak and pain during their time apart. Having no connection with anyone like her, Sam had done the one thing she could’ve, bottled her emotions and pain during the last 78 years of being alone. 

Crowley and Aziraphale cradled their daughter, both being hit with the realization. They murmured their apologies for the pain she had endured. Told her how much they loved her and that she’d never truly be alone again, not with them there. The three immortal beings held to each other tightly as one black cat curled up in his mistresses lap, allowing pets from all three when they seemed to need a little extra grounding. 

Pastries and scotch forgotten, the three fell asleep awkwardly on the sofa, emotionally drained. But they were closer than they had been these past six months. An understanding that from now on, until the end of time, they would be there for each other. None of them were alone anymore.

Merlin jumped down when it was time and heading to the unoccupied couch for a well deserved nap. Everything would be better in the morning.


	3. Morning Talks and Spa Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and her fathers discuss the previous night and potential future plans. Sam and Aziraphale have fun at a spa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone has a lovely new year, let’s hope it’s much better than 2020💜

The next day Sam woke to a small wet nose poking her cheek and the smell of sausage. She hadn’t eaten in a few days, focused on setting everything up for the big proposal. She pet Merlin behind the ears, noticing a blanket had been placed over her and that her head was on top of a fluffy pillow. She could hear two voices coming from the small kitchen. 

“Let’s get you something to eat shall we?” Purring in agreement, Merlin jumped down and lead the way, tail held high.

“...she’s obviously been through a lot during her time alone dear. We should try to get her to talk about it. You and I have shared most of our experiences with each other. Even if we weren’t physically there to experience the event, we’ve talked about it with each other. Having someone to share one’s pain with does help.”

“I know Angel, I know. Maybe we try to get her to talk about stuff once every few weeks. We have no idea how much she has bottled up. I don’t want to overwhelm her.” 

Sam listened as her parents talked about her, feeling immense guilt. In less than two days her dad was supposed to be proposing to her father. Today she was meant to surprise and take Aziraphale out for a spa day while her dad picked up the ring from a specialist jeweler. Then tomorrow Crowley was going to take Aziraphale to a Renaissance fair (something the angel always wanted to do) while Sam did the finalizing details before his dad brought the angel to the surprise proposal site.

She put her head in her hands and groaned, what an absolute cockup. Feeling a head butt against her leg, she looked down to see Merlin glare up at her and with a low meow, he headed into the kitchen. “Yeah yeah. Time to face the music.”

As the little cat and his being entered the room, both her dads looked up from their conversation. Crowley jumped up out of his chair and rushed over to hug his daughter fiercely tight. 

“Hey kiddo. How are you feeling this morning?”

“Honestly, like shit.” Sam hugged her dad back, enjoying the smokey smell that was just her dad’s scent. She pulled back from her dad as Aziraphale approached, enveloping her in his own embrace. 

“But that sausage smells amazing. I haven’t eaten in like, three days.”

“Well dear heart, you sit down and I’ll make you a plate. Don’t worry about Merlin,” Aziraphale quickly added, “I’ve already got some tuna on the counter. Crowley could you place the saucer on the floor love.”

Aziraphale placed two large sausages and part of the forgotten lemon pastry on Sam’s plate then made a plate up for himself as well. “Here you are my dear.”

“Thanks Father.” Sam enjoyed the delicious contrast of the sweetness from the pastry and the saltiness from the sausage. She smiled a bit, closing her eyes and enjoying the flavors. 

“You know darling,” Aziraphale started cautiously, “your father and I were just discussing something...”

“Yeah, I overheard a bit of it. Listen I’m still pretty fried from last night. Maybe we could give it a week or two. Then you can come up with a ‘let’s psychoanalyze Sam’ plan.” Allowing some bitterness to leak into her voice Sam pushed the plate away from her, no longer that hungry.

“We’re just worried Sammy. You were on your own for a while, with no one you could really talk to. Disclose your true feelings and experiences with. We just don’t want that pain to eat you up over time. I want to support you the way I should’ve all those years. Aziraphale wants to be there as well, you deserve to have family you can count on. I’m just sorry I haven’t been a good father lately kid.”

Crowley reached his hand out and placed it over his daughters, squeezing ever so slightly so she’d look at him. “I love you kiddo, I want to help you.”

Sam sighed and looked into her dad’s serpentine eyes. Gold enclosed his entire eyeball, showing his emotional state of distress. “It’s not your all your fault dad. It was hard to communicate, there weren’t always mobile devices. And visits were dangerous, Heaven or Hell finding out I existed would have been bad. You did the best you could with a shitty situation.” Sam patted her dad’s hand and gave a tiny smile. 

“I appreciate it kid. But I’m still incredibly sorry, for everything. Especially that fucked up comment I made last night. It was a low blow and I will never hurt you like that again.” Crowley could feel new tears flow down his face and closed his eyes hanging his head. He felt Sam’s hands slip from his and cursed to himself for bringing up last night, only to feel arms encircling his neck. 

“Apology accepted old man.” Crowley choked on a laugh and reached up to hug his daughter tightly once more. Another weight let him know Aziraphale once again joined the family moment, embracing his family and casting love and protection over them all.

************

After finishing breakfast, Sam said she needed to head to her flat to change. Crowley, not wanting to leave his daughter’s side quite yet, said he’d go with her. Aziraphale nodded in understanding and told the two they could come back to the bookshop when they were ready. 

Once they were in Sam’s apartment, she made a beeline to the bathroom. A shower was very much needed after three days of non stop work and an emotional breakdown. “Make yourself at home dad. Coffee is in the second cupboard on the left. You know where the cups are.”

Crowley went to the kitchen and made some coffee, understanding Sam needed a minute alone. While waiting for her he considered calling off the appointment he had with the jeweler. He could always pick up the ring tomorrow. For half a second he considered changing the proposal date, but quickly disregarded the thought. Sam had been working so hard, to do that would not only hurt her...it could cause her to feel guilty and he did not want to do that to his daughter.

Lost in his thoughts Crowley missed his daughter coming out of the bathroom in a pair of burgundy leggings and another large black hoodie (how many did she own?!). She stood next to where he was seated, still towel drying her hair, something she admitted she enjoyed doing the human way.

“So what time are you meeting the jeweler?”

Crowley startled out of his thoughts and looked Sam. “I’m supposed to meet him at 3pm, but I could call and tell him I need to change it to tomorrow.”

“Absolutely not dad. We have a schedule to keep tomorrow and we need to hit it just right. I’m honestly okay, truly better than I was last night. Can we please focus on the happy event that’s happening tomorrow night? I pinky promise, we’ll talk more later.” 

Crowley considered Sam for a moment, and nodded. He could tell if anything changed or wasn’t to plan, Sam would blame herself. Plus, she pulled out the pinky promise. They had used pinky promises when she was younger as a ‘bonded promise’, you had to follow through. Satisfied Crowley nodded with a small smirk. “The pinky promise, haven’t heard that is years!” 

“Still holds the same meaning though,” Sam smiled gently at her dad. 

“Okay, then I’ll keep the appointment. You still taking your father to the spa?”

“Absolutely, we both need some pampering stat and the appointment starts at 2pm. We have plenty of time.” 

Crowley got out of his seat and moved next to where his daughter was standing. “Okay kid. I’m gonna run a few errands then, check on everything. I can’t wait to see the touches you’ve been making over the past three days. I’ll call angel on my way out to let him know your heading over.”

“I do hope you like how everything looks. Let me know if you want any tweaks and I can get it done tomorrow morning.”

Crowley smiled kindly at his daughter. Grabbing her shoulders he pulled her in to a tight hug and kissed her cheek. “Couldn’t have done this without you kid. I’m seriously the luckiest demon in the world.”

Sam blushed slightly and returned the tight hug. “Thanks dad.”

**********

The Bentley drove on back to the bookshop, the demon inside quite pleased with how his day had turned out. Everything was looking perfect for tomorrow. Sam had really outdone herself in planning everything out. The ring came out wonderful, he just hoped the angel liked it. As he pulled up to the bookshop, he miracled the few things he had picked up to his flat and went in to the store. 

As he entered, he could hear to voices laughing. The spa day must’ve been a success, much to his relief and delight. He walked to the back room to find both his daughter and angel lounging on the sofas, eating some type of confection, while enjoying a little wine. Smirking he decided to make himself known. 

“Oi, what are you two up too? Spa wasn’t enough fun you need to get drunk?” 

“Darling!” Aziraphale pink cheeked and slightly buzzed, sat up and patted the cushion next to him.“Come join us! How was your day of mischief? Did you trick anyone with the glued coin temptation?”

Taking off his glasses, Crowley sat next to his angel and kissed him on the cheek. “I did in fact have a productive day angel. It sounds like you two were having some fun though, what was all the laughter about?” Crowley tried to quickly change the topic, not wanting to have to come up with a lie to tell the angel. 

His daughter catching on jumped in with a smirk on her face. “Some guy at the spa hit on Aziraphale, it was hilarious! Dude had no chill what so ever...” Sam paused looking at her nails and feigning indifference. “...So I might’ve cause some mischief on the man throughout the day.”

“Some mischief, dear girl, it was a masterpiece of mayhem you reined upon that man. However I’m not complaining, the moron had it coming.” 

Crowley looked both angry with the thought of some human laying their hands on his angel and amused that Aziraphale called this being a ‘moron’. “What exactly happened Angel?”

“Well Sam and I checked in and we’re headed into the first part of the treatment. They have three jacuzzi’s where all of their guests start. Sam and I took one to ourselves and were enjoying a soak in our swimsuits and this gentlemen decides to join us...without a stitch on! The audacity really! 

“Well, he got a bit to close for my liking and well...he touched my cheek without permission, saying I looked soft and that he liked that. So I try telling him politely to not touch me and that I am very happily in a relationship and out with my daughter. He had the gall to attempt to lean in further, as if to kiss me!

“Sam, cunningly slipped in between us, grabbed his hand and leaned in to whisper something to the man. Next thing I know, he’s exiting our jacuzzi in a hurry. Then throughout the day we could hear issues occurring in each room he was occupying. By the time we left, we could see the same man looking like he had been in battle instead of a spa. It was actually quite delightful when he saw us he lost all color in his face and scurried out.”

Sam was outright laughing as the angel gave his version of the story. Crowley chuckling as well. Aziraphale leaned his head against Crowley’s shoulder, enjoying the smell and feel of his demon. “As you walked in to the bookshop, Sam was explaining exactly what she did to the man.”

“Well, don’t leave me hanging kid, what kind of mischief did you do?”

“Eh, when it became obvious this guy didn’t know how to handle someone saying no, I might’ve mischiefed a curse on him that made sure that no one understood when he asked them to back off. So the wax for his full body hair removal might’ve been just a tad too hot. And then the massage could’ve been a little too hard for his muscles. When they were doing some acne removal the emla cream probably didn’t numb him the way it should’ve. And when they did his manicure, a hangnail started to bleed and it freaked him out. Also...I might’ve told him that if he ever touched someone without their consent I’d take the thing he thought with most...which wasn’t his brain.”

Both of her father’s laughed at her story, and Sam smirked when she finally explained exactly what the man had been experiencing. “That’s my girl,” Crowley flowed with a little demonic pride.

“While I normally wouldn’t condone such a thing, in this case the man certainly needed to learn a lesson. ‘No means no’ after all! And if one can’t respect that, they should learn a lesson, and hopefully that horrid man has! Like a said darling girl, that was a masterpiece of mischief...if I do say so myself.” 

“I’ll toast to that!” Sam exclaimed, feeling relaxed after four glasses of wine and sipping on her fifth.

Miracling himself a glass, Crowley joined in the toast, enjoying some happiness and relaxation with the two people he loved the most. Hopefully tomorrow night would be just as exciting and wonderful as this night had been.


	4. The Perfect Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the big day! Crowley and Aziraphale have the perfect day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a wonderful and safe New Year holiday☺️ Hopefully 2021 is much better for us all.

As the sun shown through the window of the bookshop, three human shaped beings and one feline were passed out on the sofas. Six bottles of various types of alcohol were opened and refilled from everyone sobering up before sleeping. 

Sam was the first to wake, feeling a paw gently pat her forehead. She was met with two green eyes as she opened her eyes. “Morning buddy,” she whispered, scratching his ears. “Let’s get you breakfast back at the flat, we have an exciting day ahead of us.” Carefully she got up, stretching her arms above her head before miracling a note for her parents along with a freshly brewed pot of coffee to be ready for when they woke. She then snapped her and Merlin home, quickly changing and getting Merlin’s breakfast prepared. 

There were a lot of final details she wanted to work on and she only had till 5:30pm to accomplish them. It was going to be nuts, but oh-so-worth seeing her parents happy.

*******************

Crowley, surprisingly, was up before Aziraphale. He could smell fresh coffee wafting into the air and smiled. He carefully extracted himself from his sleeping angel and proceeded to the kitchen. Grabbing a mug and pouring himself some coffee he noticed a note next to the machine. Glancing at it he recognized Sam’s writing saying she had some appointments but would see them tomorrow. Chuckling to himself he knew she would be perfecting final details to make sure both her parents were happy with the surprises in store for the day. 

Taking a sip of his coffee, Crowley hummed in appreciation. Sam always knew exactly how he liked his coffee, sinfully bitter. Trying to decide what to do till his angel woke up, Crowley decided he would surprise him with some breakfast. Scrambled eggs, sautéed mushrooms and bacon seemed to be the perfect way for to start the day.

*******

Aziraphale stirred a bit, the smells of something delicious wafting towards his nose. He groggily opened his eyes and took a moment to enjoy the feeling of being well rested. His corporation didn’t need sleep, but Crowley had tempted him into trying right after the attempted Apocalypse. Aziraphale admitted, it did feel wonderful to feel refreshed.

Aziraphale reached over to wake Crowley, only to find the sofa empty. Startled, he found himself more awake looking around the room. “Darling?” 

“In the kitchen love! Your breakfast is just about ready.”

Aziraphale sighed in relief. Crowley almost always slept longer than the angel, so today was a surprise. He glanced over at the other sofa and noticed Sam was already up as well. Today was turning out to be quite odd. Walking into the kitchen Aziraphale felt his mouth watering, it smelt absolutely Devine. Crowley turned around from his cooking, still dressed in miracled pajamas from the previous evening and an apron reading “I Cook as Good as I Look”. 

“Good morning angel,” Crowley kissed Aziraphale on the lips lightly and guided him to a chair. “Breakfast is ready. Would you like some cocoa or tea to go with it.”

“Tea sounds lovely dear, Earl Grey if you please.” 

“You got it Angel.”

With a dramatic flourish, a plate full of perfectly made scrambled eggs, sautéed mushrooms and bacon was placed in front of the Aziraphale. Then a perfectly steeped tea was placed next to the plate with a slight kiss on the angel’s head. Waiting for Crowley to sit down with his cup of coffee, Aziraphale wiggled in his chair. It was rare the Crowley cooked, but it was always delicious. “Temptation comes in all forms Angel,” he remembered the demon saying once when he had made cinnamon buns that almost made Aziraphale cry at how amazing they had been. 

“Dig in Angel! Don’t let it get cold,” Crowley chuckled as he sat in the seat across the table. 

Aziraphale moaned obscenely with he first mouthful, the scrambled eggs were perfection! And when eaten with some of the mushrooms, good lord it was sinful! “Glad you like it love,” Crowley laughed smirking into his hand, delighted at his angel’s reaction to his food. 

“It is positively scrumptious darling! What a wonderful surprise this morning!”

“Well, I thought maybe after breakfast we’d head to that Renaissance faire in the South Downs. The one you’ve been talking about all month. There were some books you wanted to check out at one of the vendors, yeah?”

“Yes! Oh love, that would be such a delight! Will Sam be joining us or shall this be a day for just us two.” Aziraphale looked at Crowley through his lashes with a hint of lust that made Crowley swallow audibly. 

“Uhhh, just us Angel. She has some errands to run, but she said we could do a family outing tomorrow.”

“Wonderful!” Aziraphale finished the last bit of meal before getting up from his chair and moving over to sit in Crowley’s lap. “I am certain the faire doesn’t start till about noon dear and we don’t have to be there right away. Perhaps we could occupy our time...in the bedroom.”

Crowley most certainly did not squeak (demons don’t squeak!) when the angel leaned in to kiss him lustfully down his neck and slowly moving down. “Ooh, angel, I need to remember to cook for you more often.”

******************

In Crowley’s opinion, Renaissance faire’s were a bit boring and not even close to historically accurate. However, when he looked over at his beaming angel, glowing in delight as he looked at the different vendors he couldn’t help but smile.

Arm in arm, they poked around the various peddlers. While the book merchant had been a bust, they still had a wonderful time together. Aziraphale found multiple trinkets he adored and purchased. Crowley saw a pair of earrings that looked like they’d match Sam’s favorite antique necklace and bought them for her. Before long, it began to get darker and chillier, so they grabbed some spiced mead and headed back out to the Bentley. 

“Oi, angel, I have a new place I thought you’d like to try for dinner.” Crowley smiled at his angel as the Bentley warmed up. 

“That sounds wonderful my dear, a perfect way to end the day.” Aziraphale beamed at his demon, grabbing one of his gloves hands and kissing it gentle. Crowley blushed and leaned in to brush his lips against the angels. “Agreed love”.

The drive was filled with laughter and smiles as the angel and demon reminisced of the past adventures they experienced. As the Bentley slowed, Aziraphale looked at Crowley slightly perplexed. “This seems to be a cottage dear, not a restaurant.”

“Eh, I never said we were going to a restaurant angel...just someplace new.” Crowley lowered his glasses so Aziraphale could see him wink. “Shall we love?” They both got out of the car, and entered a garland covered archway. Walking into a beautiful garden covered in red and white poinsettias along with holly bushes covered in fairy lights. 

The cottage itself was a beautiful white brick with a black slate roof. Vines crept beautifully up the garden side of the building, curling around an antique wooden door. Crowley opened the door with a flourish and waved the angel in “After you my love.”

Aziraphale smiled, kissed his cheek and entered the cottage. The door lead to a fairly large kitchen and dining room area. A rosewood table with six matching chairs were closest to the door. The cabinets were very modern and white. The countertops appeared to be black marble but upon closer inspection were actually a beautiful deep navy blue that had shimmers of gold and silver mixed throughout. 

The table was set with an assortment of Aziraphale’s favorite foods, from sushi to crepes. Candles were lit in vintage silver candle holders. “Oh my darling, what a wonderful surprise! But whose place is this, did you book us another vacation? From that Air BnB you have mentioned?”

Crowley who had been watching his angel take in the room (a tour of the cottage could wait) held his hands out for Aziraphale to take them. With a questioning look, Aziraphale accepted Crowley’s hands and they walked back outside to the garden together. 

“My darling, is everything alright?” Aziraphale curiously asked. 

Taking off his gloves, Crowley nodded at the angel and nervously smiled. “My Angel, I want you to cover your hands around mine and think of everything you love most in this world...don’t ask questions. Just close your eyes and focus on all the things you hold most dear, please.”

Looking slightly skeptical and frustrated at having his questions ignored at first, Aziraphale softened at the sincerity and love in his demon’s voice. After a deep breath he kissed the cheek of his demon, then closed his eyes and closed his hands over Crowley. He thought of everything he loved in this world; books, culinary delights, all gods creatures big and small. Then he thought of Samantha, his daughter in many ways. How wonderful, kind, smart and sweet she was. Finally he thought of his only love, his demon, his Crowley. This life wouldn’t be worth existing without him. He loved his demon with every ounce of his being. 

The demon could feel all that love envelope him, the glow of the angel caressed his skin. Crowley took all the angel’s love and energy and mingled it with his own. His love for humanity, technology and his Bentley. His beautiful daughter, who was wiley, hilarious, intelligent, and kind. Lastly his gorgeous angel; who was radiant, generous, smart and just a hint of a bastard. The absolute love of his entire existence. 

He took both energies into his body and slowly merged them into his hands, forming a star. Something he hadn’t done since his daughter was born. Both energies combined and fused creating something absolutely breathtaking.

“Angel”, Crowley said softly. “You mean more to me than anything in this universe. You and me are a perfect balance. I love you Angel and I wanted to make something that celebrated our love for each other.” 

Aziraphale had opened his eyes during Crowley’s speech, joyous tears running down his cheeks. “I love you too my darling. May I see what you have made?”

Crowley looked down where their hands were joined and Aziraphale followed his gaze. As their hands spread apart the most beautiful combination of colors that no human eyes had ever seen and a startling light glowed in a way that was truly otherworldly. Aziraphale gasped, truly it was an unbelievable sight to behold.

“Beloved you made...”

“...a star. Yeah angel, this is...forever your star.”

“No my darling. This is OUR star,” Aziraphale corrected Crowley. He could feel their love combined, creating the life of this brand new star. He had never been so touched in his entire existence and that was truly saying something.

Crowley smiled back at his angel, moved by his words and glowing love. He slowly lifted his hands and guided the light to its new place in the universe. It flickered and dazzled the night sky, like it had always been intended to be there. 

Aziraphale engrossed in the stunning sight missed Crowley bending on his knee. “Angel?” 

“Yes my love,” Aziraphale turned to be surprised that Crowley wasn’t in eyesight. He looked down and gasped, recognizing the position from witnessing it from over the millennias. “Oh! Oh my goodness,” he whispered out loud.

Crowley smiled and pulled out a black box from his pocket. “I wanted to make this the most memorable night of our lives. This is our side angel. I want to make us official in every way possible. I love you Aziraphale, will you marry me?”

Aziraphale had his hands to his lips, crying even more and brightly glowing. “Yes, my love, my Crowley! My answer will always be yes!” He moved forward and kissed the demon deeply and passionately. The demon moved into a standing position, holding the kiss and wrapping his arms around his love. Both breaking apart, Crowley beamed at his angel. “Can I show you the ring?” 

“Yes, absolutely dear!” They both laughed at their excitement and giddiness. Opening the box, Aziraphale gasped again at the ring in the pillowed box. A black snake wrapped around three times with red jeweled eyes. It’s mouth held a beautiful shimmering apple with emeralds and rubies. The detailed scales on the snakes body and head was positives stunning. 

“Oh, oh my darling, this is exquisite work!” 

“I’m glad you like it Angel.” Crowley picked the ring up out of the box and slide it over Aziraphale’s left finger, kissing his knuckles once the ring was on. 

“My dearest I don’t like it. I adore it!” Aziraphale gushed, cupping Crowley’s cheek and passionately kissing his lips once more. “But wait, you need a ring too.”

“No angel, it’s alright...”

“No, I won’t hear of it, you need a ring as well,” Aziraphale exclaimed once again and proceeded to pull his gold winged pinky ring off. 

“Crowley, this ring is meant to show the loyalty and devotion angels have to Heaven. I want to give it to you my love. My loyalty and devotion are yours. And I am completely, utterly in love with you. Will you, in return, wear this ring and marry me?”

Crowley began to silently cry, full of pride and joy. “Yeah angel, I’ll marry you too!” Aziraphale slipped the ring on Crowley’s finger, miracling it to fit perfectly. As they kissed, both glowed with ethereal and occult energy, each wrapping around each other’s corporations. With a snap Crowley transported them to one of the cottage’s bedrooms. Clothes were ripped off in passion and soon yells of ecstasy filled the air as the two lovers celebrated their engagement.


	5. Family Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes to the cottage and the family enjoys a small celebration.

A few hours later both angel and demon wore soft fluffy bathrobes drinking champagne with Aziraphale enjoying the assortment of treats (all of which had stayed fresh due to a small miracle).

“You never did answer my question darling. Did you rent this place for the proposal? It is absolutely adorable!”

“Actually, my beautiful fiancé, it’s the last surprise of the night. This cottage is ours.” Crowley grinned widely at Aziraphale in excitement.

“I beg your pardon? This place is ours?” Aziraphale exclaimed, forgetting the piece of sushi he had just picked up.

“Yeah.” Crowley sheepishly admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sam came up with the idea, proposing at our own home. She remembered you mentioning that you loved the South Downs. We spent a month looking for the place, decorating, and planning for tonight. But if you don’t like it we can place back on the market and find something we both love...or even miracling how we’d want it to look.” Crowley began rambling, nervous about his angels reaction.

Aziraphale got up out of his chair and lunged at the demon, hugging tightly. “That is wonderful my dear! I positively love it and don’t want to change a thing! You have truly made this a spectacular day my love. Thank you for being so thoughtful and kind.” He gently kissed Crowley on the cheek.

“Oh! Oh my, this has just been the most wonderful day! Thank you my sinfully handsome fiancé.” Aziraphale gushed once more, his glow continuing to shine brightly.

“You more than deserve it, my angel,” Crowley brushed a few strands of curls off of Aziraphale’s forehead and gentle kissed it. 

“Should we contact Sam dear? She was an intrical part of this celebration, she should be here.”

“She’ll come tomorrow love. Sam wanted us to have tonight to celebrate as a couple, but she’ll be here in the morning to join the festivities. And don’t worry, I miracled a text to her to say you said yes...not that there was any doubt,” Crowley finished with a cheeky grin and wink.

“Well then my dear, I do believe that bedroom is calling us again. We should celebrate some more, I think. Do you not agree?” Aziraphale played with the sash on Crowley’s robe and smiled salaciously at his beloved.

“Fuck the bedroom angel! I say we christen our kitchen table...then the couch in the living room...then the shower...”

*************

Sam woke up the next morning in her flat feeling quite refreshed. Merlin was curled up on the pillow next to her, still sleeping soundly.

She grabbed her bathrobe and headed into the kitchen to make some coffee. Yesterday had been a whirlwind of final touches at the cottage and little errands around Soho, grabbing all of Aziraphale’s favorite treats. She had finished around 4pm. Casting two little miracles to keep the food fresh and to stay the proper temperature. The other to make sure the fairy and house lights turned on promptly at 5pm, in case the couple showed up early. 

When Sam got home she had changed into her comfiest pajamas (the softest pair of pants and a warm long sleeve shirt) and poured herself a large glass of wine. While a show played on the background, she didn’t truly pay attention. Waiting to hear from her dad to hear if everything went smoothly.

About three hours later a text appeared on her mobile with fireworks. “It’s official kid, we’re engaged! You did fantastic, he loved everything. It was absolutely perfect! Love you Sammy.”

Sam didn’t squeal (demons don’t squeal according to her dad) but she did make a loud noise of excitement. The perfect engagement had gone on without a hitch and she was delighted for her parents. Wanting to give them the night to celebrate as a couple, she had promised to visit in the morning to her parents new cottage with pastries.

As she finished her coffee a little cry brought her eyesight downward. “Good morning handsome boy, would you like some tuna?” Another coo, let her know Merlin was ready for breakfast. She cuddled her feline companion and gave him something to eat. 

Changing into a simple thigh-high A-lined red and black dress with a pair of knee high boots, Sam decided to finish off her outfit with her favorite antique necklace. Quickly putting her hair in a twist, she checked on Merlin giving him a quick scratch behind his ear. “Have a good day baby. You can come over to the cottage I brought you to yesterday. I’m sure you know the way silly boy.”

An answering meow let her know he understood (somehow this little creature always knew exactly what she meant). Sam cuddled him a second longer before pulling on a long peacoat and heading out to grab those pastries. Today was going to be a wonderful day.

****************

Sam drove her deep red Aston Martin down the roads of the South Downs. She always enjoyed being able to speed as fast as she wanted, no cops ever seemed to find it necessary to pull her over. Recognizing the area, she slowed down, pulling into the stone driveway. It had snowed a bit in the early morning and it made the cottage look ethereal. The mixed aura that seemed to permeate the air also added to the atmosphere. 

Grinning broadly, Sam got out of the car, pastries in her gloved hands and proceeded to enter the garden. Making her way to the wooden door, she knocked loudly. A few moments later a disheveled, but happy looking angel opened the door. 

“Oh my darling girl! I’m so very happy you came today! I’m afraid your dad and I aren’t quite presentable yet,” the angel blushed holding the collar of his robe up to his neck.

“No worries father, I probably should’ve texted that I was on my way.” She walked into the kitchen and turned to kiss his cheeks and pull him in for a tight hug. “Congratulations for, well, everything I guess,” she chuckled. “I do hope you like the cottage. It just seemed to be the perfect combination of modern and antique.”

“My dear girl, I absolutely adore it! While Crowley was still sleeping, I adventured to some of the other rooms and found the library you set up! I can not wait to bring my collection here! I’m so looking forward to it.” In his excitement Aziraphale had let go of the collar and Sam noticed a line of hickeys down the side of the angels neck.

Snorting into her hand and ignoring Aziraphale’s confused look, she moved to put the kettle on for coffee. “Why don’t you go wake dad and get presentable. I’ll get the coffee going and pastries I brought out of the box.”

“Sounds lovely dear. We’ll be out in a jiff!” 

*************

“Darling. Darling! Samantha is here, you need to wake up love.” Aziraphale shook Crowley’s shoulder slightly. 

“Wot!” Crowley jumped slightly waking up with a start. “Oh angel, what’s up with the early wake up call, come back to bed...we can cuddle a little longer.”

“Dear, Sam is here. She’s brought some treats and is getting some coffee prepared.”

“Oi! Crap, okay. I forgot I told her to be here for 11. Okay, let’s get dressed and...” Crowley stopped mid sentence, smirking as he looked at Aziraphale.

“Uh, love...did you go out to Sam looking like that?”

“Like what dear? I know I’m not exactly appropriate, but she is our daughter after all.”

“Ahhh, yeah angel. Ngk, you might want to look in the mirror,” Crowley said pointing to the dresser behind him. 

Aziraphale turned and got a good look at himself. Hair was disheveled in a way that screamed ‘sex hair.’ His neck was exposed and he had hickeys covering both sides. “Oh, oh my...that is quite embarrassing. Our daughter has seen me in such a state”.

“Angel I wouldn’t worry about it. Sammy knows we were celebrating last night. I’m sure she’s just happy for us.” With a snap of Crowley’s fingers all evidence of their nights pleasure disappeared. 

“Thank you my dear, I do appreciate the help.” Aziraphale brushed his lips against Crowley’s in thanks. 

“Be careful angel, don’t want to accidentally tempt me into ravishing you again while our daughter is within ear shot.” Crowley winked at his angel before going to put on a pair of black jeans and a gunmetal grey jumper. “Sam put a few outfits here in case you didn’t want to miracle some clothes on. Might be a bit more relaxed than your used to, but she thought you might still like it.”

Crowley pulled out some beige trousers, a white cotton shirt, and a sky blue jumper. Aziraphale tentatively touched the material, everything was incredibly soft. 

“One day of a different outfit will not be the end of the, I think. And I am sure Sam would appreciate seeing her efforts were not in vain. Thank you love.”

Both beings quickly dressed and went out to the kitchen. Sam had laid out a shmorgishborg of pastries, mini quiche, bacon, mimosas and coffee. A little ‘Congratulations’ banner over the table had been placed up with gold confetti mingling in the air with a miracle. 

“Congratulations you two, I couldn’t be happier!” Sam exclaimed, smoothly walking over and enveloping her parents in a giant hug. 

“Thanks kiddo”, Crowley squeezed a little tighter and kissed her cheek.

“Many thanks darling,” Aziraphale gushed, starting to glow and emit a low hum of love and happiness. “And I must also thank you so much for assisting your father in creating this beautiful proposal surprise! Plus this house! Dear girl, you ‘knocked it out of the park’ as they say. Absolutely splendid!” Crushing both Sam and Crowley in a tighter hug, both demons chuckled at the angel’s enthusiasm.

“I’m so glad you like the house and the proposal. That means the world to me father.” Sam kissed Aziraphale’s cheek once more and leaned out of the hug. “And you have on the clothes I purchased! You look great! I know it’s not your normal attire but...”

“No my dear, these are quite comfortable. I’m enjoying something a little softer. Now that we live in the South Downs, I may need to increase my jumper collection.”

“You don’t look so bad yourself Sam.” Crowley took a moment to twirl is daughter. “Haven’t seen you in a dress since the 1940’s”. 

“You do look stunning,”Aziraphale concurred.

“Well, this is a celebration. Thought I would change it up myself.” Sam winked and proceeded to grab three champagne flutes filled with mimosas. “A toast, to two of the most amazing beings I know and love. I’m so incredibly happy for you and I can’t wait to help plan for the wedding.”

Crowley chuckled clinking his glass to his daughters. “Of course you will Sam! I’m thinking you plan the whole thing, what do you say angel.”

Aziraphale clinked his glass as well, but hesitated a moment. “I’d at least like to choose the cake,” he mumbled into his glass. 

Both demons snorted into their drinks. Crowley laughing so hard he couldn’t breath. Sam giggled, but nodded her head. “Of course father, you’ll be there for the cake choice and anything else you want to help plan.”

The three made their way to the table. Aziraphale enjoyed the treats while Crowley regaled Sam with details of the previous day. They drank and laughed and eventually moved to the living room to relax, where Merlin had miraculously shown up. He was curled up on the chair closest to the fire place, sleeping soundly.

“I’m never gonna get used to that cat Sam. He’s just a bit weirder than most.”

“I believe he fits in with our family just fine,” Aziraphale stated. Crouching down to scratch Merlin’s ears before snapping to create a warm fire for the feline. 

The rest of the day the little family enjoyed celebrating this happy occasion. An angel and a demon had come so far together. To be able to admit their love and show it was a beautiful thing. 

That night, before Sam started to head back to her flat, her parents pointed out their star. Located right next to it was the one her dad had made for her. A perfect little cluster of love and happiness both in the universe and on the planet they all loved most dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe I’ve been able to finish two stories! As a novice writer it feels like a hug accomplishment. Thank you so much for those who have left kudos and shown support, I appreciate it☺️
> 
> I plan on writing some more stories for this series (a wedding story for sure!). If you have any thoughts or ideas, let me know in the comments. Hope everyone has enjoyed the proposal!


End file.
